The invention relates to a playing card war simulation game. More particularly, the invention relates to an interactive card game played by two players wherein each player draws, holds, and deploys a series of cards from a card deck, each of which represents different facets of a military confrontation. Confrontation outcomes are determined according to the cards used by each of the players during game play.
Card based games have become increasingly popular. Spawned perhaps by the hundreds of games invented for the traditional 52 card deck, specialized games have been devised which use specialized card decks. However, in addition to the specialized card decks, many of these games also require further equipment or a pre-printed game board in order for game play to commence.
Typically these games are based upon fantasy situations. They employ imaginary places, monsters, magical weapons and imaginary creatures. Few games attempt to accurately simulate real world places, historical events, and real circumstances.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.